


A Very Marine Christmas

by kbl55429



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Camille is good in this one, Fashion Designer Magnus Bane, M/M, Marine Alec Lightwood, Soldier Homecoming, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 17:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbl55429/pseuds/kbl55429
Summary: A soldier comes home.





	A Very Marine Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know much about the Marines except for some basic knowledge so if some of this is off I apologize. I decided to write something like this because I was watching a video the other day of soldiers surprising their families for the holidays and I couldn’t resist. I meant to post it earlier but the day got s busy and just went by so fast. I hope you enjoy.

When Alec Lightwood joined the Marines at eighteen right out of high school he had nothing, having been disowned by his parents well mostly his father for being gay. He couldn’t afford college, Alec had always been structured and obedient so the military was the next best option. So two days after he graduated he was off to basic training, he was nervous at first but when he got there everything fell into place, he excelled and was name leader of his training class. He had the respect of a lot of men, he had always wondered if they knew he was gay if they would have the same feelings towards him, but with don’t ask don’t tell Alec had to hide who he was but that was ok with him because he had found a home in the military and it was all he had.

The first four years he spent in the military he flourished, having been one of the fastest promoted soldiers and all with just a high school diploma. He loved the military but it was taking a toll on his personal life, all the nights of being discrete. Alec had became really comfortable with his sexuality and he no longer wanted the one night stands but somebody to love and to have a family with, someone he could spend the rest of his life with.

Alec contract with the military was coming to an end and he had to decide if he wanted to stay any longer. It was a tough decision for him, he didn’t know what to do but that was until the infamous “don’t ask, don’t tell” policy was repealed and Alec decision became that much easier. He signed another four year contract and about four months into it he came out to his platoon and to his surprise many of them had no problem because he was still the same guy that was their leader and who he loved wouldn’t change that. Of course there were a few who had a problem, one even cornering him but he held his own and when his platoon mates found out about it, well let’s just say he never had another problem; they were a family, one Alec didn’t know he would ever have.

Then about three years into his second contract with the military Alec had met a man at his sisters wedding, he was her boss, famous fashion designer Magnus Bane and they had an instant connection. With Alec being stationed close enough to New York he and Magnus started dating and their relationship moved fast, about six months into Alec knew he found the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. After a year of being together Alecs contract with the military was once again coming to an end and he had a big decision to make. After a long conversation with Magnus they had come to the conclusion that the military was who Alec was, it was his job just like designing clothes was Magnus’ and Magnus wasn’t going to hold him back from something he loved and whatever Alec decided he would stand by him.

That was the day Alec knew he wanted to marry one Magnus Bane. So Alec signed another contract but instead of four years he decided on a two year contract and when it ended it would be the end of his career in the military. About six months into his new contract Alec was deployed to Afghanistan for a fifth time in his long eight year career. Before Alec would always volunteer for deployment because he had nothing else but now he had something to fight for and he was waiting at home for him. Alec would be gone for about a year and a half and when it was over he would no longer be an active member of the Marines.

Before Alec knew it his deployment was done and so was his career in the military. He knew Magnus was getting antsy at home waiting for him but with it being around Christmas time Alec decided to surprise him. And when he heard the disappointment in Magnus’ voice when he told him his deployment was being pushed back another week and he would be able to make his big event for his new fashion line on Christmas Eve he almost felt horrible but he knew it would be worth it. All his family and even his mother whose relationship had gotten a lot better after her divorce from Robert was behind the surprise. Izzy and Jace would pick him up from the airport, Max would be waiting with the camera to film the whole thing and it was Camille, Magnus’ best friend and assistant to keep him occupied. But what everyone else didn’t know was that Alec was going to propose to Magnus having picked up a ring during his layover in Germany.

Alec smiled as he walked out of the terminal to his brother and sister who could barely contain their excitement. Alec was in his dress uniform and when he caught his sisters eye she took off in a sprint and he had just enough time to drop his bag to catch her as she launched herself into his arms. He wondered how she did that in the heels and dress she was wearing without anything breaking but that was something he worried about another day. “I missed you too Izzy.”

“I love you big bro.”

“I love you too little sister.” He put her down as Jace gave him the biggest hug and now they were in the limousine on their way to Magnus. Alec would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous, the whole ride he couldn’t stop shaking his leg and Izzy had to constantly remind him that it was going to go amazing. He chuckled because she didn’t know the real reason why he was so nervous but she would know soon enough.

An hour later they were walking into the hotel through the back entrance, Alec wanted the perfect moment and they were waiting for Magnus to take the stage to say a few words. Alec heard the microphone become active and he heard Magnus’ introduction and his heart started beating fast. When Magnus was finished he turned to walk away but Alec walked up behind him and grabbed his hand when Magnus turned around Alec will never for as long as he lives forget the look on his face. Magnus launched himself into Alec’s arms and sobbed into his neck and there was not a dry eye in the crowd.

When they pulled apart Magnus felt every part of Alec’s face, he was making sure it was real and it wasn’t just a dream and when Alec crashed their lips together Magnus knew it was real. They pulled apart again and Magnus looked at him with all the love in the world, not removing his hands from his face, “your really here.”

Alec smiled, “I am baby, I missed you so much.”

Magnus started to cry again, “I missed you too.” Magnus crashed their lips together once again. They broke apart and Magnus grabbed Alec’s hand and went to walk off the stage but Alec didn’t budge, “I’m not done yet.”

Alec pulled out the ring and got down on one hand, Magnus’ hands flew to his mouth as the tears fell once again and their was a collective gasp from the crowd. “Magnus Bane, I thought I would go through life alone without love but then I met you and you knocked me off my feet. After our first date I knew that you were the one I was going to spend the rest of my life with. So will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?”

Magnus fell to his knees and softly kissed Alec and when they broke apart Alec smiled, “so I guess that’s a yes?”

Magnus chuckled, “Yes, god, yes, yes, yes, a million times yes.” Laying a kiss all over his face with every word. Alec slid the ring on his finger and it was gorgeous. They walked off the stage and the first person waiting was none other then Isabelle Lightwood. She hugged the both of them and congratulated them, they were then met with each of their family members with congratulations. The rest of the night they were locked in each other’s arms and they never let go, they enjoyed sweet kisses and even a dance. The night was magical and the smile they both were supporting never left their faces.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone had a very Merry Christmas and a happy New Year.


End file.
